Secret
by 10booklover02
Summary: Liv and Alex go out for drinks and discuss their love lives. Two-shot. First in the 'Secret' series.
1. Night

**AN:** This will be part of a series chronicling Olivia and Alex's relationship. Please read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Law & Order: SVU, or any of the characters associated with it.

Chapter One

Olivia Benson knocked on the ADA's door.

"Come in!" Alex called. Olivia poked her head through the door.

"Hey, Alex. I thought I'd see if you wanted to come out for drinks. Munch and Fin are stuck doing paperwork, so it'd just be you, Elliot, and I." Alex smiled.

"I'd love to come. Just give me a few minutes to get my stuff together. You can come in and sit if you want," she teased. Olivia laughed and walked over to Alex's couch. As she waited for Alex to gather up her things, her cell rang.

"Benson."

"Hey, Liv," Elliot said. "I'm sorry, Kathy needs me home. The twins are sick, and Maureen needs a ride to a friend's. I'll make it up to you later."

"It's fine, El. I'm in Alex's office. She was going to come out with us. She can fill in for you."

"Nice to know I'm so easily replaceable," Elliot teased. Olivia laughed.

"Bye, El. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Liv." Olivia hung up the phone.

"Is Elliot not coming?"

"Parent duty calls, apparently. The twins are sick and Maureen needs a ride."

"Do you still want to go out?"

"Sure, if you want to."

"I'm not going to pass up a chance to have Olivia Benson all to myself," Alex said with a flirty smile. Olivia smiled back, but she was confused. Was Alex actually flirting with her?

"Liv? Are you still there?" Olivia jumped.

"Yeah, sorry."

"Well, I'm ready to go."

"Alright. We can take my car. More environmentally friendly to take one." Alex nodded and the two women exited Alex's office, making their way down to Olivia's car.

When they arrived at the bar, it was pretty busy for a weekday night. They made their way to the bar, ordering drinks before finding a table. They managed to snag one tucked a little away from the rest of the bar, where it was slightly quieter.

Once they sat down, they were quiet for a minute. Olivia wasn't sure what to say. They didn't often go out just the two of them. There was always someone else around. After a few minutes, Alex asked, "So, are you dating anyone?" Olivia coughed in surprise, spitting out her drink.

"Sorry. You caught me by surprise. No. I haven't dated anyone in a while. I don't have time, with the job. Plus, everyone I've dated has either ended it when I told them about my job, or got _really_ interested."

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that."

"What about you? It must be at least a little similar."

"I don't date." Olivia was shocked, but she was too polite to ask what the ADA's reasons where.

"I know you're curious, Detective. I don't mind telling you why." Olivia smiled, embarrassed.

"Sorry. I didn't want to pry."

"You're not prying. I offered to tell. I don't date because I want the DA's chair someday." Olivia was really confused now.

"What?"

"The DA is elected. New York might be more liberal than some cities, but they're still not going to elect a lesbian DA." Alex smiled.

"Oh."

"I take it that you didn't know."

"Nope. I had no idea."

"Good." Olivia was a little offended then, and she was pretty sure that it showed on her face.

"I just meant, you're one of the best detectives I know, and you couldn't tell."

"So, a compliment, then."

"For the both of us. You're the best detective I know, and I managed to hide something from you." Olivia laughed.

"Wait. So, you don't date at all?"

"No. I've never found anyone whom I could trust and who was willing keep our relationship secret in the long-term."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm used to it. I love my job." Olivia nodded.

After that, the two of them talked about mundane things, sharing stories and talking about work.

Hours later, both women had had several drinks, and were well on their way to being inebriated. Luckily, they both were aware enough to know that they should probably make their way home. They stumbled out of the bar, leaning up against each other. Olivia stepped to the curb and hailed a cab. She climbed into the backseat and Alex followed. As she climbed in, Alex tripped and fell, landing on top of Olivia. The fall left her face inches from Olivia's. They both froze, staring into each other's eyes. Olivia had a sudden urge to kiss Alex. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, brushing her lips against Alex's. She pulled away, looking into Alex's eyes. The ADA stared back for a moment, before crashing  
her lips into the detective's. The kiss quickly became passionate, and soon, Olivia needed to breathe. Alex, whimpered as she pulled away, but Olivia quickly moved her lips to the blonde's neck. Alex moaned softly. As Olivia kissed her way down the ADA's neck, Alex gasped out her address, reaching out a hand to pull the door closed. The driver pulled away from the curb, towards Alex's apartment.

As they drove across town, Olivia continued kissing the blonde's neck, traveling up and down it. Just behind Alex's ear, she bit down lightly, but enough to leave a bruise. She soothed the bite with her tongue, suckling at it. Alex gasped her name, pulling Olivia's face back up to her's. Their kiss continued until they reached the apartment, with minimal breaks for breath.

When they arrived, Alex opened her purse, fumbling for bills. She handed the cabbie everything she had, which was significantly more than was owed, before grabbing Olivia's hand and pulling her out of the car. They hurried through the door, quickly bypassing the doorman. As soon as they were in the elevator, Olivia pulled Alex back to her, kissing her wildly.

When the elevator doors opened, Alex pulled away, leading Olivia down the hall to her apartment. She fumbled for her key, alcohol combining with arousal to make her movements clumsy. As soon as the door was shut and locked behind them, the detective pushed the blonde up against it, whispering her name. Alex looked at her for a moment, before pressing her lips to Olivia's. Olivia stepped backwards, keeping her lips on Alex's, leading her into the bedroom.


	2. Morning

**AN:** The next morning.

Chapter Two

Olivia woke up slowly, becoming aware bit by bit. The first thing she noticed was that her head hurt, a lot. The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her own bed. The third thing was that there was someone else in this strange bed with her. She opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight in the room. She looked down at the person wrapped in her arms. She saw blonde hair, a thin body, which was naked. She groaned. She must have gone home with some stranger last night, after drinking way too much.

The stranger shifted, beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes, yawning. They were ice blue. Olivia gasped.

"Alex!" The ADA groaned, shifting again.

"Shh. My head hurts." Then, the voice registered. She shot up. "Liv?!"

"Hey." Olivia smiled ruefully. Alex looked down, noticing their nakedness.

"Did we…?"

"I think so. I mean, I don't remember, but it seems pretty obvious. I'm pretty sore."

"Me, too. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um," Olivia frowned. "I think it was you telling me that you were a lesbian and that you didn't date at all."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Not really sure how we got from that to sleeping together."

"No idea." They were both quiet for a minute.

"I think we need to talk about this," Alex said.

"Yes. I really do like you, you know."

"I like you, too. But…"

"You don't date."

"Yeah." Alex smiled sadly.

"Wait. Didn't you tell me last night that you didn't date anyone because they weren't willing to keep it a secret?"

"Yes…" Alex looked confused.

"What if I told you that I was willing to keep it a secret?" Alex gasped, then frowned.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, Liv. You deserve to be able to be open about your relationship."

"Don't I also deserve to choose who I want to be with?"

"Of course, but…"

"I want to be with _you_. Alexandra Cabot, ADA, eventually DA and then Governor. I am willing to keep _us_ a secret for as long as you want. And besides, you want to keep it a secret so that it doesn't affect your political ambitions. We can still tell the people close to us, the ones we trust to keep our secret." Alex nodded. "Now, are you going to be stubborn, or are you going to let me kiss you." Alex smiled, leaning down and pressing her lips to Olivia's. The detective grabbed her and flipped her over, smiling down at her before kissing her again.


End file.
